Black Delilah
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: 2D's family has kept a secret from him for a long time. Now, he finally finds out the cruel, murderous, and odd ways of this apparent cult that his familytree has been part of for so long. All the unsolved murders will be explained. Can the band save him?
1. Odd

_Summary: 2-D's family has kept a secret from him for a very long time. Now after all these years, he founds out the cruel, murderous, and odd ways of this apparent cult that his family tree has been part of for so long. All the mysterious famous and unfamous unsolved murders will now be explained. Can 2-D and the band help break him from his horrible fate?_

**Black Delilah**

_AN: Try listening to 3030 by Deltron 3030 while reading this fic. it's what I used for my inspiration to the entire story (: _

2-D lazily woke up from his sleep and stretched out easily. The feeling of morning getting to him as he yawned lazily but didn't wear his usual grin that he usually got from realizing that it was morning and time to go to the kitchen to meet up with everyone. He instead made all his limbs stretch out as far as they would go, looking much like a starfish to be honest and grabbed a few pills for his headache that was coming on.

He looked up at the celling and squinted at it as if there was some kind of underlying truth behind the cement.

He swallowed and turned his head as his vision went from blurry too crystal clear and looked sadly and somewhat longingly towards the dark candle that was across the room at his Buddhist tribute.

It was the only one still alight from all the others that had been just lit last night. It was always the last one to stay with a burning flame while the others would die out in a matter of three hours. The black one always seemed to stay for _twelve_ hours.

Was it just because of it's dark color?

2-D sat up in his bed slowly and looked around the room as if something was misplaced, he quickly shook off any feelings of this and stood up, slipping some denim pants on and put his usual boots on. He slipped a belt through the belt loops and finally put on a black shirt with a white Delilah, the flower of course, on the shoulder, blooming to his chest and half way across his back.

He didn't know why he chose this shirt, he had never wore it before, but he just felt a longing towards it for some reason. A flashback came to him at this random moment and he gulped as he heard it in his mind as if it was happening at that exact moment.

_" At some point.., we'll all return to the land from where we came from..on a dark boat in a black land, there will be no light..and there will be such water with such foul stench..then through the wicked trees will be the dark light, the forever burnt trees that will smell of such rich cinnamon and there will be the most wonderful ceremony..for you my son.." _

2-D tried to shake the words off that his mother had said right before he left to go back with the band for their Demon Days album. That had only been about a month ago.

The words were still so confusing to him though, but yet when his mother had told him this, she was very sick. She had been suffering from a severe case of pneumonia, she had thankfully gotten better recently though.

The doctor had told his father that a relapse of this could appear, 2-D feared that every night before he went to sleep. She had barely made it through the first time she got it.

Stu walked to his door and reached for the knob, static electricity did it's job and made him gasp out as he stepped back. Glaring at the door and holding his shocked wrist safely, he reached for it again without the same affect and turned it, stepped out into the hallway and closed it behind him.

He made it to the elevator and sighed as the door closed. He looked to his side and then looked at the paint on the doors starting to chip off. He would just have to graffiti-it-up later..that would make it look much better..and make him _feel_ much better..

He walked out the elevator and made his way to the kitchen to meet up with the band and most likely eat some kind of Noodle's weird Japanese breakfasts. Sometimes he wondered if any of them we even really Japanese, or if she was just calling them that to make it sound fancy.

He shrugged at the thought and looked to his side, watching the wall pass behind him as he continued down the hall with his hands in his pockets and entered the kitchen. He nodded to Noodle as she gave a happy "Hallo!"

He sat down at the table and watched Murdoc mumbled something inaudible on a cell phone, probably one of the many gangs he asked for help wanting payment for something or another.

As he clicked the hang up button and put it in his pocket, 2-D put his head in one of his hands.

" Who 'as tha'? " The azure haired singer mumbled out questioningly.

" What'd 'ou care dullard? " Murdoc asked with a suspicious eye at him.

2-D shrugged and looked away uninterested to be frank.

" Eh, it was nobody..some crazed fan got a hold of my number or somthin'.." Murdoc replied with a non-caring look on his face too, it was most likely a lie that he was telling, everyone knew that satanist didn't just give up information so easily.

"M.." Stu replied still watching smoke arise from a pan and exit through a window into the landfill.

Russel rolled his eyes and sighed, none of them were really the morning type at all.

A sudden ringing of the phone caught them all off guard and Noodle even jumped a little in the air.

" I'll get it! " Noodle screamed happily, ignoring her now, burning, noodles.

Usually all of them raced to get to the phone, Murdoc scared it was going to be one of his secret little deals or gangs, Russel liking to make Murdoc scared, and 2-D and Noodle just wanting to participate in the little game.

But today, none of them even tried since Noodle was right next to the phone and it wouldn't even be a race. Murdoc still bit his lip and Russel still smiled a little from Murdoc's fear though.

" Hallo! " Noodle answered happily. " This is the Gorillaz speaking, to be most specific, _Noodle_! "

She listened to the other line and her face went to one of listening to one of total confusion.

" Uhm,..Hai..Ok..I will get him. " She turned to face 2-D and shrugged her shoulders. " It is for you, 2-D-san..it is your mother but..I don't think she is well.."

The blue haired man looked up now attention drawn and stood up as he took the phone carefully.

" Uhm, Mum? You alrigh'? " He asked.

" Oh..Stuart..you need to come home now..to your _real_ home.." The other line replied, it was indeed his mother.

" Mum, don't move alrigh'? I'll be there in jus' a minute. Where's da'? "

" Your father? Oh..oh he's right next to me..he's right here..he's gone away now.."

" W-Wot? "

" He's gone to where he needs to be, he's next to me now.."

" M-Mum, you ain' makin' any _senses_ now.."

" He's gone to the better place.."

" E's..e's dea'? "

Noodle gasped slightly and put a hand over her mouth. Russel looked over and gave a worried/interested look and Murdoc just looked unfazed.

" Yes..but his soul..his soul is still here Stuart..It needs to leave..it needs to go.."

" Okay..Mum, I'll be there in a minute alrigh'? "

There was no reply on the other line as he was just about hang up.

" Alrigh'? " 2-D asked a second time, this time in a much more rushed and nervous voice.

" Y-yes.." She finally replied shakily.

2-D hung up the phone and set it down while grabbing the keys to the Geep which were thrown carelessly onto the counter from last night, in a flash.

Halfway through running for the door to the stairs to get to the carpark since they were faster then the elevator, Noodle stopped him in his tracks.

" 2-D-san! What has happened? "

" I don' know, she says 'e's dead or somefink but I don' think she's too good, I'll be back in a bit.." He replied in a rushed tone.

Noodle looked to him and nodded, " Promise to call when you know what is going on? Please? "

2-D smiled and nodded once before shutting the door behind and running down the stairs.

**Okay, it's only the first chapter and already things are starting to get warmed up! Please review! I would really appreciate it! (: **


	2. Confusing

**Black Delilah **

_AN: Listen to 3030 by Deltron 3030 when reading this, it's what i used for inspirations for the entire story!_

_special thanks to: Kirbanlove23 and Kristen-san! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! You are the reason I made this chapter so I hope you two and everyone like it! (: _

**No ones P.O.V**

Noodle sat at the table with Murdoc and Russel, chewing on her lip nervously.

Twenty minutes into eating and Noodle was subconsciously shaking her legs up and down from being so agitated. She began biting her nails instead of eating her own Noodles while Russel slurped them up greedily. He did however stop for a brief moment to look up at the young axe player.

He cringed every time the table bounced off the ground and Murdoc began growling under his breath. All three plates of food continuously bounced nosily and got closer and closer each time to the edge, where they would spill, shatter and make a very big mess for one of them to clean up.

" Yo, Noodle. "

Noodle raised her head from her current worried, cowering position and looked towards Russel, shaking her head to move hers bangs position on her face.

" Yes, Russel-san? " She asked shakily.

" I can't eat with yo' leg shakin' the entire table 'ya know. "

She swallowed and bit her lip even more noticeably then before.

" I..I am sorry..I am just nervous for 2-D..I hope his father is not.." She swallowed and closed her eyes, preventing tears from spilling out.

" Don' worry girl! I'm sure his dad is _fine_! Listen, his mom hasn't been.._good_lately..I think she might just need a quick doctors visit and then everything'll be _fine_. M'kay? "

Noodle smiled a little, even if it was a slightly unsure one.

" Y-Yes Russel-san! It will all be alright.."

" There we go! Now calm down and eat yo noodles, Noodle. "

Murdoc groaned at the lame joke and took another swig of beer as he pushed his plate in front of Russel's face for him to eat it instead of himself.

Russel rolled his eyes at Murdoc's such rough personality and shrugged as he began digging into the second plate of Japanese food.

**CCCCCCCCCC**

2-D jumped out of the car, not even bothering to take the keys out of the ignition. He ran up to the door and bent down, feeling for the key that was usually under the red doormat with a big warm,

_'WELCOME' _

printed on it in big white letters.

The key though, was gone. He sighed and walked over to the window that was just around the wall, he jiggled at the window, looking inside he saw nothing very suspicious. But why would there be? It was just a sick lady inside after all.

He shook the window some more until finally it opened and he could push it half-way open. He threw himself inside feet first and closed the window once he was finally inside.

He looked around, noticing a very peculiar smell. Not a good one either. It was a smell that made him cringe. It was the smell that had greeted him when he woke up out of his coma after getting his 2nd dent on the road with the ambulance coming, the smell when he had fell out of a tree when he was much younger, the smell that came from Murdoc when Russel broke his nose. It was the smell of tragedy and pain.

Iron..

He walked through the hallway, the smell becoming stronger and stronger. As he finally made it to his mothers room, he swallowed, scared to see what state she could be in. He ripped the door open with great force and saw,

Nothing..?

He saw nothing other then a bed with covers neatly placed on them.

" Mum? Mum? 'ere are you? " Stu called out, he finally left the room with no reply making it to his ears.

He finally opened his dad's bedroom door but much softer force, if no force was used hardly at all.

The smell came strongest from this bedroom..

As he opened the door he saw his dad's bed with red blankets and sheets, and it looked like his father was having a nice nap on his side under them.

His mother sat next to his father, eyes only on him.

" Mum? Mum, you alrigh'? Wha's goin' on? "

There wasn't a reply from either of them, there was just that creepy smile that grew on his mother face as she stared at his fathers face which faced her. 2-D shivered as he looked at her now, tiwisted grin with those digging eyes. It looked as if she was cutting him open with her eyes. That was the scariest part.

It as all like out of some kind of horror movie.

Stu tip-toed inside, but as he made his way to the strongly foul smelling bed, he couldn't remember this bedroom having anything red in it at all. Perhaps they bought them when he had left afterwards?

He made his way to the bed and put a hand on the covers in an attempt to remove them from his fathers body, but when he did, his hand instantly became sticky and wet..and there was this sound..such a squishy kind of sound, like a sponge full of water being squeezed but instead of water, was full of this sticky, warm, liquid..

He pulled back on instinct and then looked more carefully at his father body. Then at his mother..there was a stick red liquid on her hands too.. He yanked the blankets off and screamed at the sight before him. The red? Blood. The iron smell? blood. The blood? his dad..

" Oh Stu..his soul must _go_.." His mother finally whispered, eyes not leaving the bloody corpse for a minute.

There was a knife plunged deeply into his back, going straight from his spine and through the other side, the entire knife was through his father as if he was a human kebab.

He began hyperventilating and looked at his hand that was covered in his own fathers blood now.

" M-M-Mum! W-Who di' this? ! " he yelled petrified at what the answer might be.

His mother only began to giggle uncontrollably.

" M-Mum, I'm..I'm just goin' ta call an ambulance an'..an' my friends..alrigh'? "

She stopped laughing immediately and looked over at her son. " Oh Stu..I wish there was enough time for that.."

Halfway through getting his phone out to do what he had promised, he froze. " Wot? "

She stood up, the white dress covered in the foul smelling iron substance known as blood. It mostly covered her hands and the back of her dress, her hands had some kind of black fishnet gloves on with the tops of the finger tips naked of the material.

" Stu, we have to go.." She whispered as she came closer.

" M-Mum, you ain't well, w-we gotta get da' to a hospital an'..an-" the younger blue haired man began but was cut off abruptly by his own mother.

" He's dead Stu..we must go..please, you have to follow my son.." She reached out and took his hand as he cringed.

She began to walk out of the room slowly, her dress flowing beautifully behind her.

" Mum, who killed da'? " 2-D asked for the second or third time, but who was counting?

".._I_ did my son.."

He shook his head, not wanting to believe his mother could commit such a crime. How could she? She wasn't well though, _right_? Or was she fully aware of all that she had done?

So many thoughts flooded the singers head and it was all so confusing. Was any of this really happening or would he son wake up in his bed, drenched in sweat and Murdoc screaming at him for waking him up with his constant nightmare induced screams? 2-D wanted to believe the second option so badly, so very badly, but he knew that he could never dream up something so morbid as this. Maybe Murdoc, or the _zombies_ if they ever even _slept_, but not him. No not him.

Unless he had watched a horror flick before he went to sleep and his dream was loosely based off of it, or maybe if he took one to many pills on accident..but he knew_ none _of that had happened! Right? He hoped that he_ wasn't _right, and that soon he would be laughing off the entire thing at breakfast with the band in which Murdoc would call him a dullard, Noodle would smile and Russel would start rambling about one of his own crazy dreams.

" Mum, Mum you_ couldn' _of! "

" Please, there isn't much time! You have to follow me! I _had_ to kill him, I had to..."

" **Why**, Mum! ? "

She spoke no words but instead bent down and opened a latch on the floor, as she lifted it up, it looked like an entrance to a long flight of stairs downward. To a basement?

_His father began walking down the long flight of stairs with nothing but a lantern in his hand. He had on a long dark robe with a hood that covered half of his face. All but his mouth. _

_" Da'? Da' where are ya' goin'? " a young 2-D asked as he stepped a little closer. _

_" No where! Now **go**! Back to bed for you Stuart! " _

_2-D gasped and ran off, surprised by his fathers nasty comeback, his father was never cross! _

Stu shook off the quick flashback remembering it like it was yesterday, he had always wanted to ask where this had led but was too scared that his father would become angry at him again. Now, _now_ he was going to go down there..

His mother took a couple of steps and then looked up at her son who was still not following.

" Come. " She demanded.

He took one step and then another, biting his lower lip and pushing his two index fingers together nervously.

As they went down the winding staircase, it became darker and darker. Dimmer and dimmer. With Staler and staler air.

Finally there were a few torches on the walls to light there path.

The squeaky wooden stairs seemed to keep on reminding him over and over to go back up, that he was going to somewhere where he shouldn't venture too. But he ignored his own gut feeling and continued to descend, quickly down the stairs. He was almost at a sprint now as he put his hand on the wall to make sure didn't fall. The cold concrete grazed his hand so softly..almost_ too _softly to be _any_ kind of _solid_..

As they finally made it to the bottom, it seemed to be a giant cellar. There were three big black robes, and a shelf that went all the way around the room. It was a concrete shelf that was on the wall with candles on it all the way around the room, making it somewhat light inside the room. He noticed the candles were all black.

" Just lik' the candle in my room.." He whispered to himself as his mother chose to ignore this side comment.

She went over to the pegs here the three black robes hung and walked over to him.

" Put it on, put it on! " She whispered hurriedly and excitedly at the same time.

He looked at her for a minute, surprise written across his face, but then nodded once as he threw the robe oveer his head. There was no zipper or buttons, ties or anything. It was one big dress like material with a hood.

2-D didn't put the hood on just yet though. He took a step forward, the dress dragging across the floor but not enough for him to trip over it or anything since _everyone_ knew he was accident prone.

" _Perfect_.." She whispered as she grabbed a candle quickly and opened the only door that 2-D could see inside the room.

It was a simple wooden door, with one big wood knot stretched across it. She turned the metal knob and opened it slowly as if to grow suspense.

If he was amazed and/or surprised before, then he must of been absolutely _flabbergasted_ by this sight.

There before him stood a modest small dock with a dark boat. But _this_ was not what amazed the azure hair colored young man. No, it was the amazingly black, dark sky, despite it being day time, it was the vast dark ocean _despite_ the fact they were in a _basement _in a _house_, _under ground_. It was the fact there was _no_ moon or sky or clouds.

_This_ is what amazed Stuart Pot.

" M-Mum, what_ is _all this? "

She smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. " Your destiny.."

**OOHH! _I _am even a little surprised with how this turned out! It was VERY far from my original plan, which was not very good. LOL! Anywayz, I hope you liked my little chapter! Please review, it would make me very very happy and update faster! (: (: (: **


	3. Darkness

AN: I recommend listening to the song 3030 by Deltron 3030, or Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz, but it's okay if you don't, it'll be the same story and you will be understand it on the same level no matter what. Those two songs have just inspired this story is all! (: 

Black Delilah

_..and there it was, the utter darkness, the black abyss, but through it all, I had always thought I would have been able to see some kind of bright, beautiful light. There was no light, there was no beauty. Just the horror and loneliness..Then like no other thing I had ever seen, lied the true beauty in the sadness and woe. _

**(')(')(')**

2-D looked at his mom, still no understanding what she meant by any means at all. He looked more confused then ever.

A spark of fear seemed to tap his heart lightly as if it were a finger, trying to remind him to trust his instincts, run away, report his mom to the police, and never ever look back.

Yeah, that's what his head told him, his heart told him to try and trust his mom and follow her. His heart also said that if it wasn't right, he could most likely die right there.

He didn't hardly pay attention to either one though and looked at his mother with a very confused, slightly scared expression.

" Stuart, do you see the wonderful boat? The magnificent dark waters and the black sky? Do you not see all this? " His mother finally asked with an oddly calm, smooth voice.

She pointed to each different sight with her long pale, bony fingers as he turned his head to each sight as she named them off.

" I see 'em.." He replied softly, still not seeing where it was all going. "An'..an', I remembe' you talkin' about this.."

" Yes! Yes my son, this is it.." She replied.

" B-But, I don' understan'! I..I see all o' it! But what is this place? Why is it so dark out when it's day time? Why is there an ocean undernea' the house, Mum? "

" I can't explain this all at the moment, but I promise, I _promise_ just once you have sat down on the boat, I will explain, but we must hurry! " She whispered hurriedly and began to push him lightly on the back as she began tip-toeing along the dark dock.

2-D didn't listen to his brain, 2-D didn't listen to any logic infact, all he could listen to was his heart and so, his feet began moving. They moved along the dock, slowly and quietly they thudded as he came closer and closer to the boat, his mothers still bloody hand on his back.

She got inside the boat first and then the blue haired younger man. As he sat down in the small dingy, he watched as a rather large man with a very big black hood hiding his face paddled through the water.

He looked into the water and the foul stench that he had smelt at his house seemed to rise into his nostrils again. He gasped and pulled back.

Blood..the water..it wasn't water at all! It was a sea of..blood..of crimson..of body fluid..

His mother put a hand on his lap from across him on the boat and gave her a look of intense curiosity.

" My son..listen..I know..I know I should of told you about this such a long time ago..such a very long time ago..maybe then..maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to understand now.."

He shook his head and looked into his lap, what was all this going on? This whole thing seemed so..fantasy..sci-fi. He was actually hoping it was..

" My son, you are to be crowned..crowned to soon become one with the almighty.." She whispered to him with a big smile sprawled across her slightly worn face. Not old, not wrinkled, just worn out and tired.

" Almighty? Crown'd? " 2-D asked so full of confusion that two and two didn't even make four anymore.

" Yes my son! "

" I..I don' understan'.."

" We have sealed a deal with our almighty..a crowned one shall fall into his hands..falling from the sky into his welcoming soul of awakening.."

" Mum..you jus' ain't makin' any senses! " He replied hurriedly.

" The man of crowning shall explain..I shall also explain more later..for now my son..we must sit in silence.."

" B-But why! ? "

She could only look at her blue haired son, she couldn't talk through her sad eyes. But they weren't..they weren't really..sad..they were almost emotionless. They were just full of knowing..knowing of what was happening..full of knowledge of evil and good. Liars and Honest people. The awakening and the shunning..

What could she possibly hold in those eyes? Those eyes of utter..knowledge.

" Shhh..watch my darling.." She whispered.

2-D looked at his mother and then a little bit more reluctant at the man right behind her who was rowing the boat. Of course he was facing the way they had come, not facing forward like his mother.

" Look.." She whispered and pointed behind him.

He took a breath, closed his eyes and turned around. He let out that breath and finally opened his eyes slowly. He gasped at the sight before him..

The sudden island that seemed to be split in two from the front, full of trees with a flowing river in the middle of it, made him even more baffled by this entire experience.

The dark water along with the dark sky seemed to be a simple background to this cruel, island of terror. But as the boat came closer and closer, something inside of 2-D changed his entire opinion on survival. The nagging feeling to jump out of the boat and swim for the dock changed into a feeling of longing and companionship for some reason, towards this mysterious island.

What was all this coming to?

His heart fluttered in his chest, causing him to gasp slightly. If he had been normal, a normal human being. He would of sped out of that home the minute he had saw his dad's lifeless form. He would of jet out of the house and gone straight to the police and hospital or called..or..or something other then follow the woman who had murdered his father!

But she was also the woman who had raised him..

No matter what, the normal human being would have left, deciding the sad truth of his mother's sudden psychosis, but if it was one thing that Stuart Pot wasn't, it was normal.

No one in the Gorillaz dared to be normal. It was just the truth. So here 2-D was, on a dark boat in some kind of death..world..a sea made of blood and a sky made of darkness along with creepy coats and candles with an island to top it all off.

Not to mention his current situation of being on a boat with a murderer. Yeah, anyone in their right mind would of never even gotten into this situation and Stuart didn't even hardly think about how if he had been_ "smarter" _he might of never wound up in such an odd situation.

He bit his lip and watched in nervous anticipation as the island came closer and closer. As it came closer he could see the tree's were broken and dark..leaf-less.._life_-less..they were so wicked..they seemed to be burnt and they smelt so strong of..cinnamon?

His mothers words..but..how could any of this be?

As Stuart breathed in shakily and stole a glance at his mother. She was smiling, but not the innocent one that he was so familiar with. No, it was a different one. Full of..darkness and knowledge.

" he will take to you kindly.." She whispered.

" W-wha? " the blue haired singer whispered so confused.

" You son..he's the one is he not? " the boat driver suddenly asked, muffled slightly by the hood of his giant black dress-like-robe.

" he is.." My mother whispered happily.

" One wha'? " 2-D asked looking slightly paranoid.

A slight flash of light, appearing in the very corner of his eyesight made him stop his questioning suddenly as he looked to his side.

There was a boat..and then another..they were all coming in..in like some sort of _circle, _all around the island, all coming _towards_ the island. And they, 2-D and his mother, were in some-what of a lead, and right in the very middle, straight for the entrance to the island, or what seemed to be an entrance.

Everyone had black and white candles on there boat. It went in a pattern as far as the azure-nett could tell. It went like this: black candle, white candle, black candle, white candle and etc. etc...

But their boat seemed to break the chain. They had a.._red _candle..

" W-Wha'-" 2-D was hushed by his mother put a finger to his lips, as if that would easily take his voice away some-how.

" It will all be _explained_ my son..it will _all_ be _explained_.." She whispered as they gained speed towards the only land in sight for..well...actually, for as far as the eye could see, literally.

His mother then stood up violently, almost tipping over the boat and yanked her son's arm from it's position at his side on the seat. She fell down to her knees on purpose and stuck his hand in the sea of liquid iron, other known as_ blood_. She then took his other hand before he could blink and stuck it in as well.

As he took them out quickly he looked down at his palms and saw his hands dyed with the red, or rather crimson liquid.

" M-MUM! " He screamed as he shook his hands out as if to get the sticky substance off.

But they were stained good and well..not to say that this was positive on any level.

" Good..they are now part of you.." She whispered.

" What're you talkin' abou'? " 2-D whispered in so much confusion that he gave up yelling or sounding harsh.

" In due time my son..in due time..you shall be enlightened.."

Enlightenment. Dipping hands in blood had to do with enlightenment? 2-D bit his lip, wanting to jump out of the boat now and swim away but something held him back. It was stupid and he knew it. He knew he was just being plain stupid now, but could he help himself? No. He couldn't. So what did he do? He stayed on board, waiting for the boat to reach wherever they were going..

* * *

Noodle sighed and tried to remember Russel's words. That everything would be just fine..but it had been almost four hours since their singer and best friend had left and there was still no phone call from him.

They had canceled practicing at all for the day and instead had just decided to call it a lazy day. Which meant exactly what the title was. A day that they did nothing but be lazy..

Noodle however was doing far from it. She was pacing back and fourth in her room, contemplating whether any of the words spoken earlier could be true.

If the singer had not called back in three hours, what kind of optimistic ideas could pop into your head? He had not called, not emailed, not _anything_.

She gasped as her door suddenly slammed open quickly.

" Noodle, girl, get yo' shoes on and let's go, were goin' to go an' check up on D. " Russel said.

She looked up at the much taller man, not to mention bigger as in weight. She nodded once and ran to get her shoes which were right under her bed.

She jumped on one foot as she desperatly tried to get her shoes on at a faster rate. She fell down, causing her shoe to sling across the room and hit the wall.

She sat up and looked behind her.

_'what if his father is..dea-' _

" NO! Do not think that! " She scolded her own thoughts and even though she tried to remain tough and positive, she couldn't help but feel one single tear roll down her face.

She shook her head and wiped it off quickly. She had to stay strong. She just had to..

She stood up and with only a tiny limp from the small pain in her thigh which had been slightly bruised, she grabbed her shoe and sat down carefully. Slipping on her shoes, she sighed and then stood up.

She ran out of her room and made her way to the elevator.

Her last thoughts before going down the elevator and into the geep where they would go to 2-D's parent's house, was the same on from earlier.

_' What if his dad really was dead, or if he, 2-D-san was..dead?_ _What if they had **all **been killed? ! ' _

She her thoughts flow without her being able to even stop them in their tracks before she could reach the word _'dead'_. This time at least though, she was able to refrain from crying.

* * *

**Alright! Third chapter is up and the new chapter for _Fancy Jackets_ and _Extermination_ are going to be up very shortly if you like those other stories I have made! (: I hope you liked this chapter and thank you to the people who have reviewed to these past two chapters and will hopefully review to this chapter too! (: I'm really grateful for all of your reviews that you have all given to me! (: (: (: **


End file.
